This study is designed to determine which factors discriminate between the adoption and nonadoption of a primary preventive health measure, fluoride rinse programs, in a non-medical setting in the U.S. public school system. This preventive measure, which has been available during the past five years involves daily, weekly, or bi-weekly one-minute rinsings with fluoride solutions of appropriately varying concentrations. Clinical trials conducted by the National Institute of Dental Research indicate that the procedure reduces dental caries in school-aged populations (20 to 50 percent). Hypotheses are derived from classical diffusion theory and research concerning the diffusion of medical and educational innovations. The proposed study will be executed in four sequenced phases. During Phase I, superintendents in the U.S. will be asked to complete a postcard survey questionnaire in order to determine the number and location of school districts that are aware of and/or have adopted fluoride rinse programs (N equals 14,200). During Phases II and III, a subsample of superintendents, principals, and school health personnel who have adopted and not adopted this preventive measure will be sent a more comprehensive postal survey questionnaire (N equals 2000). During Phase IV, a small sample will be site visted to collect data about the process of adopting and implementing fluoride rinse programs (N equals 10). The data collected will include information about who makes and influences decisions about health programs, aspects of the health measure itself that make it attractive to adopt, barriers and problems in implementing fluoride rinse procedures including the extent of inappropriate or incorrect implementation; and an assessment of the extent to which school are feasible sites for providing other health and medical services. Discriminant function and regression analyses will be used to determine whether and to what extent the hypotheses proposed explain schools' decisions whether or not to adopt fluoride rinse programs or other preventive measures.